


Spoken by wendmr [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-S7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"People don't know how you feel about them unless you tell them."</i>   Laura in <i>Dead of Winter.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken by wendmr [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814945) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 



> For lindenharp, who feels as much like family to me as James does to Robbie.

Cover Art created by uniquepov.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:06:07 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p76r8hab45l3shl/spoken.mp3) | **Size:** 11.2 MB

  
---|---


End file.
